


bittersweet

by connordoeswriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brownies, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connordoeswriting/pseuds/connordoeswriting
Summary: sapnap is dead.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 88





	bittersweet

on the 16th of november, 7 people died and only one of them mattered. atleast, that’s what karl believed. 

long pale fingers were wrapped around the foil handle of a bouquet that was filled with multicolored roses. karl shifted into a sitting position, carefully setting the bouquet onto a cold, stone grave. 

karl stared down at the engraved name, fingers brushing against the dips into the stone. a weak, pained smile painted upon his face. 

“ What the honk, sap? Why did you have- why did you have to leave me..? “ his voice broke, and karl’s knees hit his chest. 

fat, ugly tears rolled down his face and karl sobbed. teeth gritted sharply, and his hands rubbed violently against his cheeks. 

“ why- why why why- why would you LEAVE me- “ 

\--- ---

heavy rain poured down against dream SMP, and karl was still sat by the grave. however, he now leaned against it. the hood of his multicolored hoodie was now pulled up, but water still seeped through into his hair. 

karl shivered. he was cold. he missed sap. he missed when they sat on the couch of his warm, blanket-riddled home and spoke for hours. now, his house was cold and lonely.  
“ karl? “ 

karl looked up, eyes pinning themselves upon quackity. 

“ karl- it's late, and it's raining and cold- please, come with me. “ 

“ q- I can’t- I’m just-.. “  
“ i made brownies. And there's hot chocolate waiting for you.. please? “ 

karl stared at quackity, the shorter male had bandages wrapped tightly around his leg, a wound from the explosion. at least the injury was light. karl couldn’t take both alex and sap being hurt. he was lucky to be out unscathed. 

“ okay. “  
\---- ----

karl was sat snuggly upon a comfortable black couch, hands wrapped tightly around a white mug filled to the brim with attractive-smelling hot chocolate. 

his eyes were pinned to the t.v, a familiar show flashing across the bright screen and reflecting out into the room. alex shifted into the room, a plate of brownies in his hands. 

there was the sound of porcelain meeting the wood of alex’s coffee table and then comfortable silence. alex was tucked snuggly against karl, and both of them watched cartoons in silence. 

“ are you.. feeling better, at all? “ came alex’s soft, quiet voice. 

“ a little. “ karl smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> man all of my fics ( including the one my friend made ) all deal with death. thats rough, buddy


End file.
